Brendan
History Brendan Birch is the protagonist of The Legacy of the Emerald Dragon, and the only child of Prof. Birch and his wife Mary Birch. He was born and raised in Littleroot Town in the Hoenn reigon, and as such has a deep love for his nation. 11 months passed since his fifteenth birthday when his Pokemon adventure began. His only aspiration at the time was to help his father with long range field research and to become a field researche himself. At first, he was drawn into Gym battles for various reasons; one was to gain access to a restricted company building, and another was to gain the Badge to power a HM move. Eventually his good friend May, daughter of Norman, convinced him to take on the remaining Gyms. Eventually, after many conflicts with threats such as Team Aqua and Team Magma, along with other wordly forces such as a close encounter with the Legendary Maverick Hunter Zero, Brendan managed to defeat all the Gyms of Hoenn. Thereafter, after an epic clash with his rival Travis Falconer, Brendan took the title as Champion of Hoenn as his own. Not soon after that, Brendan resigned his position as Champion in order to further his career as a Pokemon researcher, and left on a journey to Johto, but not before inviting his friend Spike along for the ride as well. Cameo Appearances Brendan is best friends with a young trainer named Naruto that hails from the Johto reigon, and as such has appeared in Naruto's travels mulitple times. Also, via forces that have yet to reveal their name, has assisted the legendary Trainer Elrond in an alternate timeline in Johto. Other minor appearances have taken him to Sinnoh, Kanto and may soon bring him to Unova. Brendan has also made an appearance in New Arcadia, as Admiral Brendan Birch. Personality Brendan is a very upstanding, righteous young man with a strong belief in defending the weak and bringing the wicked to justice. Although this has often brought him into conflicts he'd otherwise avoid, the strength of his partners has always supported his just actions. Relationships Parents. Brendan loves both of his parents dearly, and often calls them on his PokeNav Custom while on adventures, as well as traditional hand written letters. When he returns home during breaks, Brendan always makes sure to go straight to his father's lab; not only to document his latest field research findings but to pay a visit to his beloved dad. Naruto. 'Naruto and Brendan are the best friends in the whole Pokemon universe. Ever since they first met each other via a pen pal program, they have constantly stayed in touch. '''May. '''Ever since he saved May in Oldale town, a small spark flew between the pair. At first, however, Brendan didn't hit it off too well with the energetic girl, and was the victim of mulitple surprise visits. Eventually, however, after a long time of seperation and following the death of Ziggers (his Linoone), that small spark flared into full fledged love when the pair reunited at Lilycove City. 'Spike. 'Another good friend of Brendan is Spike, May's older brother. Brendan had no idea he even existed till they met in Mauville City, immediately following Spike's victory over the city's Gym Leader, Wattson. They worked together to save the whole nation of Hoenn from a malfunctioning nuclear reactor once, and have worked in tandem against both Team Magma and Team Aqua. 'Zero. 'In a stunning twist of dimensional logic, Brendan once encountered the Legendary Maverick Hunter named Zero, who apparently had been sent to protect him from several Pantheon Hunters. He did not have much of a conversation with him however, but the blonde haired warrior gave Brendan his Buster for his protection. Brendan no longer remembers that event, due to a mind wipping device placed on the Buster by Kyubit Foxstar. This effect, however, seems to have worn off by the time Brendan was seen in New Arcadia, as he is now strong friends with the Red Raider. 'Mega Man X. How far back Brendan's friendship with the Blue Bomber goes is as of yet unknown, but during his brief visit to New Arcadia Brendan expressed great enthusiam at seeing the Legendary Hunter again. Future Brendan After his adventures in Johto and Kanto, Naruto had an encounter with what seemed to be his best friend. However, he was more than that; he was Brendan of the future. After having a Manaphy use Heart Swap to switch his soul with that of his sister, Naruto (now called Jen) set out on a journey to assist Brendan in preventing the world's destruction. After they had thwarted Team Plasma's vile plans, Future Brendan showed the use of some engimatic powers and teleported Sakura and her Pokemon team back home to Johto. However, they soon discovered that while Naruto's soul had been swapped, the evil mind of Kyuubi had not and had repossessed Naruto's body. After a fierce clash between Sakura's team and the evil demon, Future Brendan was forced to intervene. Triggering a transformation so thoroughly vile, he easily overpowered the terrified Kyuubi, nearly devouring him in the process. Eventually, Sakura managed to seal the dark fox in the Chest of Demons, preventing his escape. Future Brendan then used the last of his power to right the wrongs, healing the injured and dead of the past conflict and restoring the land itself. Immediately afterward, he vanished and his mind was absorbed into the present day Brendan's mind. Pokemon Swampert Volter Twintail Shadow Ziggers (deceased) Aggron Hunter Stringy Skellig Shiftry Quadraxis Lyzerg Trivia *Brendan's name is derived from the word brave. *Despite many other sources saying otherwise, Brendan's hair is silver. This is an oddity, as he is nowhere near the normal age for such an event to occur. Category:Heroes Category:Characters